comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2012-05-20 - Tooth and Claw
It's been a long day. While two dyas out in the wilderness and following Logan's instructions to try and center herself away from her emotional confusion, in the deep woods of the mountains that surround New York, Laura has come upon a scent. Deep in the forest, she is hunting the wildest animal of all, leaping from tree to tree and after Creed. And that scent leads her to her target. Or rather, he leads her to his location. The carcass of a small deer lies in the middle of the path. It's been gutted and eviscirated. A blood trail leads a little off the trail itself into a clearing. Inside that clearing, the hulking form of Victor Creed is crouched, munching on one of the ribs of the afore mentioned deer. Laura has used her claws before now to carve up a large shaft of wood like a spear. moving to a position for a good strike, hopefully upwind. The spear shaft has been lined to break off on the end of the tip, her intent to lodge it deep and then have the end break off in Creed to help keep the bleeding going. Creed continues munching on his rib, giving to indication that he's aware of Laura's presence. His nostrils flare as he enjoys his meal..raw, of course. As Laura approaches, she might notice the ground she's walking on is a lot softer than it should be this time of year, since it hasn't rained lately... [Laura goes still. Approaching Creed would perhaps risk settig off whatever he's set about him. And she's at a horrid angle for her throw regardless. She lets out a silent hiss. And if she charges or does something to set them off, he will notice them. Her training kicks in, and she notices a small den of rabbits nearby. Creed grins suddenly, before he says. "You gonna stand there all day, girly? Or are you gonna come over and say hi?" He tosses the bone over his shoulder, and it lands a couple feet away from Laura. "You been following me for a couple days now. Tha runt send you after me? He too scared to come after me himself that he's gotta send the test tube reject to do it for 'em?" Laura knows how to counter this tuant from Creed. "No, he just decided you weren't a threat and worth his time, so he thought you were just a bare simpleton so he let me come to deal with you." Bait him into charging.. Creed snorts. "Guess that says a lot of what he thinks of you then. Sending you all the way out here to die like this.." He rises to his full height and turns to face the teenager. He licks blood off the corner of his lips. "Whaddya want, girl? I ain't got not time to babysit no snot nosed brat. Or have ya fergot what whuppin I put on ya last time? Your school chums ain't here to bail yer out this time." Creed rises. He makes him a better target. WIth him focused on licking away the blood from his chin.. S he strikes. She throws the spear over at Creed, intent on lodging it in his throat. While at the same time ducking back with intent to slash over at the base of a large tree she had been using for cover, tryign to send it collapsing towards him to try and wedge him and pin him between waht she assumes is his traps, the falling tree, and hopefully her thrown shaft! Victor brings his hand up with amazing speed, plucking the spear out of the air and crushing it in his grasp. However, the tree falls and he rolls to the side, unfortunately, part of his leg gets caught underneath it. He growls and snarls as he attempts to pull his limb out from under it. As Creed goes for this, Laura charges in. Waiting for Creed's body mass to be focused on getting his limb free from the tree, dancing to avoid the traps hopefully, she goes to slash at him. Intent on doing hit and run to slash at him, try and skewer his arteries if she can, and then disengage and flank again! Creed knows that if he doesn't get up soon, the girl would be coming for him. Her moves stunk like that runt Wolverine, afterall. But she does succeed in slashing him right across the throat when she comes in. But that's the mistake she made...she got too close. His own claws reach out and rip towards the back of her thigh, just behind the knee. Then, he shoves the tree off his leg, standing up as the wound to his neck begins to heal. "Quit runnin like a lil bitch. Come on and face me!" Laura smirks at Creed, "And you're so afraid of the adults you attack a group of children. As if afraid a single one of the adults might come out and beat you to a bloody pulp, os you assault a gorup of untrained children." Even as her thigh was slashed, her foot claw went up, trying to slash over at his hamstrings as she retreated again, but her leg fouling badly as it dragged along. "So, such a big, strong man who's afraid of fighting anyone but kids and flees even from them." Creed roars. "Shut up, girl. You don't know anything. I wasn't even there for you kids. Though it was definitely an added bonus. I was there for Summers." He begins to circle around Laura, stalking her as if he would his prey. "You intrigued me because you smelled so much like the runt. And you've got his personality, too. You should kill him for that alone." Laura is focusing on letting her leg heal, "Oh? You didn't act like it. You're a damned poor hunter then if you're stupid enough to fall for a secondary target. I be tyou chase after rabbits all the time." Trying to lure him inf ro a charge. Creed chuckles, a grating sound. It's not nice. Not nice at all. "I was supposed to scout out the place. But I can never help myself when I smell tha runt. But imagine my surprise when it twas you and not 'im. Kinda pissed me off." Laura smirks at Creed, "That just shows how bad you are. One would think you would be capable of telling a Y Chromosome.." Another insult, another bait to try and lure him in for a charge, her bad leg digging into the ground for stability. Creed snarls. "Little ingrate." He moves fast, faster than he's supposed to be able to. He swipes out at Laura, but the girl had a plan in the works. When he got within range, she lifted her foot and raked her claw across his eyes. He roared again as he brought his hand up to cover the wound, slashing out wildly incase she followed up the attack. For the moment, he couldn't see. But she may not be able to tell that right off. Laura took several nasty slashes from Creed, but for the moment she was still able to move, healing but not quite as fast as he was. Now, she was mostly pinned, too injured to be able to dodge effectivley, claws up to try and slash at him when he charged again. "Who sent you after Summers that has such incompetent taste to hire a buffoon who gets sidetracked by children, and more humiliatingly loses to them?" Creed snarls. Unable to calm down from being slashed in the eyes. He stumbles about, swining out at thin air, just in case Laura might be lurking around. "When I find you, I'm going to eat you. I swear I'm gonna eat you all up!" He slams his fist into a tree, causing it to groan and bend over slightly. "This isn't worth keeping them alive. I don't care how much Sinister wants the Summers.." Bingo. Laura has what she wants now. Now it's time to.. She tries to charge in and slsah towards Creed again, intent o letting him sense her.. And he'll go to isntinctively, wtih luck, lash out to strike her and send her sprawling. Where he'll chase her.. Right into his own booby traps. It was like blood in the water. Once Creed made contact, he rushed the spot where she should have been. Unfortunately, he ran into one of the traps that he had laid around the area in preperation for her. The spikes swing out of the trees and impales him in multiple places, furthing his rage and causing him even more damage. For the moment, he is caught, stuck to the spikes of the trap. But at the same time, drool drips from his jaws as he snaps at the air around him. If Laura was wanting to get out of this encounter alive, now would be the time to get going. Normally training would dictate hit and run attempts on Creed to cripple him for capture. But Creed is as strong as an ox and totally berserk now, and any attacks would just annoy him! And so, Laura goes to slash through several trees, intent on toppling them over towards Creed with the expectation he would casually dodge, but to give herself cover to free and break and run! Laura takes the opportunity to flee and heads deeper to the forest, intent on finding a stream to clean herself and heal and then doubling back towards the mansion. For her, at least, there is a sense of peace. She survived.